


Waking up

by Daskleine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Univers, Begging, Drug Use, Experiments, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Lemon, NSFW, Open Ending, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Praise Kink, Secret Santa, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleeping Pills, Tears, bad first nsfw work, clones mention, future setting, labor au, mysme, prongsie, sadist, sadistic seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: “They forgot to erase all memories, right?” He asked quietly while crouching down, making himself as small as possible. “Two years ago I was the same as you. But you don’t have to worry. They don’t want to harm you,” he tried to hold her gaze while speaking, ” You are special. They want your help... a very strange way I know, but they will treat you good, I will treat you good. I promise,” the young man whispers.“My name is 707, and it seems you are 606,” he smiled bitter.“MC.”Seven's eyes widen, his mouth agape. “What?”





	Waking up

He let out a shuddered breath he didn't know he had held, telling himself that he doesn’t care, he never did.

He never did care what the experiments were for or who would benefit from the data. Seven doesn’t care about the other workers, about the chiefs, the assistants or the caretaker.  
Every morning, he wakes up to the scratchy calls through old speakers hanging low and rusty from the metal ceiling. Every damn morning the same shower, the same cantine, the same boring people greeting him, always too cheerful for this type of work. He had already forgotten what happiness even felt like.  
Well, not entirely. He still has feelings though and, oh boy, what feelings run through him. There aren’t many feelings left in him. He tries to get as much as he can, every tiny drop of it, he gets submerged in them until it runs dry.

Now here he is. Pulling that blindfolded girl in front of him by her wrists, getting the right angle for himself. Her tongues hanging out, dripping saliva between begging for release and moaning his number. Yes, number. They are all just numbers, This place has no space for individuals. Nothing to worry about.  
Only the small buzzing sound of her vibrator cuts through her loud gasps. “Se- Seven, please. I beg you, I can’t…,” her raw voice echos from the stone-cold walls. This gets him. That is what he needs! His already overstimulated cock buried deep in her while he bends forwards, pressing his left hand on her back, pushing the girl into the mattress while his hot whispers touch against her ear: “You look so good for me like this. Be a good girl for me, yeah? Hold a little bit longer.” His husky voice irritates him every time.  
Seven doesn’t know why, but most girls down here love this praise shit. Whenever he whispers sweet nothings in their ear, they get so wonderfully tight around him. He likes it when they squirm under him and scream for their release. He doesn't understand why he likes it so much, though. Maybe it's for being in control in this fucking life for once, maybe it's feeling important for at least a few minutes a day between the experiments or maybe he is just a random asshole.

Seven pinches her nips, which drives her over the edge. The girl throws her head back, so beautifully hot and oh how she got tight. His raw flesh twitches inside of her painfully. With his mouth hung open to a silent moan, he pulls out and gushes over her back.  
He thought it would help him forget. But now he is sitting in his room, feeling raw and exhausted after his “special extra shift”. His mind still wanders to yesterday morning. Until SHE was pushed into his life.  
There he was, having feelings, thinking like an individual, something he never thought could happen. He pinches the bridge of his nose and pushes his glasses up in his hair. Seven peeled himself out of his comforter and shuffled to his own tiny shower. It's a privilege to have an own down here. But on the bad side, the young man is too big for it. He sighs while bending down to wash his bright red hair. His skin is full of scratches, memories of the nights with clone 43 and Experiment 9908. When he reaches down to wash his member, he flinches, still too sensitive. Seven presses his forehead against the cold tiles and tries to catch his thoughts.

Yesterday, like every morning, the screechy melody and morning calls startle him out of his dreams. Every night the same stupid dream. A blue ceiling-like thing with something white and fluffy on it. He doesn’t remember what it is at all, but he misses it so much. When he, dresses in his favorite red shirt and a white gowns along with simple ripped jeans, steps outside and checks his flake down white door. Four worn books in his tiny box. Four? He frowns while pulling the books out. Clone 56, Experiment 9908 (his personal favorite), Clone 43 and...606?  
“Project Zero six. Is that a bad pun?” Seven growls while making his way to the cell of his new girl.

The newest cell block. You could almost imagine colors on the walls, alongside with some paintings of importing-looking people. The guard next to the cell looks at him helpless. “Thank goodness that you arrived, she’s been in the shower for three hours now.”  
“Well it's warm, isn’t it?” Seven answers coldly. He hates talking to the guards as much as his co-workers.  
The cell had a big, glass door with a few tiny holes. The holes wasn’t even big enough to stick a hand through. Seven arches an eyebrow at the worn book while reading the schedules of his new object.  
“Only brain scans?” He scoffs, "Why do you have such a high security when only your brain is different?” His eyes run over the text and get to a sudden hold when he reads her biographie. “From outside? She isn’t born here?” Seven bites his lips. That's all way to familiar for him. These cells, this schedule...the code number.  
He licks his lips and takes a deep breath before quickly putting in the number in the patch code beside the door and only seconds later the door swings open with an airy hiss. When the young man steps in, he can hear a low-pitched whine coming from the running shower. His gaze harden. Careful steps carries him to the big glass door, pushing it aside. Nothing but steam, it fogs his glasses.

Quick uneven breathing was all he could hear while he takes his glasses to clean them with his gown. He puts them back on, only to see a tiny silhouette crouch down in the furthest corner in the shower.

“Ssshhh. Hey sweetie, it’s all okay, I won‘t harm you.” Seven tried to sound nice, he really does. His last time dealing with a crying person was… Well he doesn’t remember. All the other projects were mostly clones or experiments, all without memories. It’s a lot easier this way. Normally they are lost in his amber eyes and some even try to flirt with him. A compliment or a cute nickname was enough to make them blush and follow his instructions.  
This girl is different. The look in her eyes, curiosity, hurt and angst... he does remember himself in such a cell, and that gives him an idea.  
“They forgot to erase all memories, right?” He asked quietly while crouching down, making himself as small as possible. “Two years ago I was the same as you. But you don’t have to worry. They don’t want to harm you,” he tried to hold her gaze while speaking, ” You are special. They want your help... a very strange way I know, but they will treat you good, I will treat you good. I promise,” the young man whispers and put all his belongings in front of him and crawls some inches back.  
The girl untangles her arms from herself and slowly peeks at his stuff.  
“My name is 707, and it seems you are 606,” he smiled bitter.  
“MC.”  
Seven's eyes widen, his mouth agape. “What?”  
“My...my name. It's short... for something but I do- don’t remember it,” her soft sobs broke her voice a few times. “I forgot!”  
He swallowed. They did not erase the important part, the identity.  
The young man shakes his head before opening his eyes again and tried his warmest smile. “Come here, MC, lets get you out of there.”

In slow motion the girl crawls toward him. Always taking breaks for wiping the tears of her face. Now, that the fog is almost gone, he can see her face better and….oh. Just now he sees that the girl is naked, of fucking course she is naked! The goosebumps all way up to her…  
Quickly he pulls down his gowns and stands up, which startle the girl and froze her in place.  
“It’s all ok I'm not going to hurt you.” Seven trying to insure the girl rather than himself while pulling the fabric over her body, knotting the sleeves in the front

She has dark circles under her eyes, her body stiff and worn out. She had run a lot to escape, the girl told him. She want to be here and help, she just wants...well and there she doesn’t know the word anymore and starts crying again.  
“Home,” Seven reminds the girl...MC, he reminds MC. She leaned into him, hugging him and her tiny whines urge him to accept the embrace.

He only sat there for like six hours answering every question she had. She talks normally. No begging or screaming. It's...weird. Why does she trust him so fast?

Seven finally steps out of his shower, his skin wrinkled and dry. Why is she still in his head? He opens his drawer, finding some sleeping pills and swallows them, hoping for the release of sleep to knock him out soon.

“Good morning, workers. It's a beautiful day in our cooperation. Rise and shine, do good work for our world.”  
Seven almost fell out of his bed. The pills hit the goal a bit too hard last night he fears. He dragged his right hand over his face while the left searched for his glasses.

He tried to work the schedules for the other objects first, keeping zero six out of his mind. Seven fails. Half through a second scan with Experiment 9908, he stops the engine and orders his girl to take a break. Exceptionally her eyes sparkle, and she tries to press herself at the young man. “Our special break?” She pipes up. He gives her a glare while pushing her aside, leaving Experiment 9908 alone.

The way from the halls is way too long for his taste. His steps get faster by every minute that past and when he finally arrives at MC’s cell he is panting. What is this strange feeling? He fidgets around with his notepad and runs his hands through his hair a few times. Is his body still to exhausted to handle a little run? He worries his lips between his teeth, they almost split open. When he finally presses the code in the pad, the airy hiss and inviting open door let the pace of his heartbeat stutter.  
A tired but honest smile greets him. MC sits on her bed fully clothes and waiting. All of this reminds him way too much of himself two years ago. Is that it? Is that the reason why...  
“Are you afraid?” The young man asks while he calibrates the computertomographie around her.  
She shakes her head. “Just a little nervous. I trust you, Seven.”  
His eyes widen for a short moment, soon he catches himself again and holds his hard features. Or rather, he tries. His eyes always flick back and forth between the engine and her eyes. She follows his orders when the engine starts. He is sitting in a tiny cabin in the next room, watching her through a camera. “Why are you so nice?” He doesn’t get it.

This everyday routine runs now for almost a week. He feels his walls breaking down and that worries him a lot. She warms up to him, shares her remaining memories, and he seems to touch a spot in his heart he never thought that existed.  
“That's not me,” He sighs. How can a woman break him like this? All he ever wanted from them was obedience at work and afterwards maybe sex, but now... Seven doesn't get himself anymore. MC can’t be controlled and that scares him.

Another day, another scan. He collects the data faster than expected. That's exciting. Soon MC can start the training to become a worker like him. He is early, more early than the morning calls. MC waiting patiently for him opening the door before jumping at him.  
“So is it true? Only today? Then I can become a worker?”  
Seven almost smiled at her tiny happy jumps. She slowly gave him permission to control her emotions over the past few days. Seven guided her to excitement over her new life, being at peace and even try to teach her to love it. Now he got her, finally. It had driven him crazy to not being able to fully control this girl or him around her. Finally, it's all done. He can go on. Back to his normal fucked up life.  
“Woah, not so wild, MC. First you have to pass the final scan and then some other tests.”  
She sends him a toothy grin and nods, following him through the big halls. It's so empty this early. Nobody is around.

She knows the way already. Two turns left and then straight forward for what feels like an eternity, before turning again left and right. She remembers it. Everything.

Everything went back to normal. He flicks the lights on, starts the big machines and guides MC to her place in the CT. “Wait,” he commands as always.  
A few minutes later he is back with the buckles, to secure her. She knows this part, nothing to be afraid about, it is just to hold her in place, but today….

“Seven, it hurts,” she whimpers. Seven almost stumbled at her desperate cry.  
“Wh-what hurts?”  
“The straps...please,” she whines. Is she doing this on purpose? So cruel...  
With shaking hands he unbuckled the belts from her. One after another, every white strap loose and fallen to the side he finally looks up in her bright eyes and gulps. When exactly did they got so close?  
Suddenly MC closes the gap by hugging him. “Seven, I…,” hot whispers flow through her mouth against his ear.  
He couldn’t hold it back. He grabs her neck and turns her face to him, crushing his hungry lips against hers. His mouth start to move on its own. His hot and wet lips against her soft and tiny ones. A little gasp escapes her. Seven uses it to invites his tongue in between her lips. He teases her tongue in his mouth, bites and nibbles on it. She moans in their kiss, hugging Seven even tighter and grinds her hips against his growing bulk. Groaning he bites her lip, sucking on it before licking back into her mouth.

The morning call startles them. Their breaths turn misty between them as they search each other's expression. MC takes a step forward and takes a hold on his hair, looking desperately at him while biting her lips. She wants it. If she wants it, who is he to deny it? She wants him. HIM! He brings their mouths back together with a loud smack and their start their dance again.  
The girl turns Seven slightly and slams him back against the seat, finding his shoulders and slowly massaging them all way down to his hands. Suddenly she grabs his wrists and pulled them above his head, grabbing the straps and with some quick motions he is tied up.  
“What?” He pants. His mind is still dizzy. What exactly does happen here?  
“Oh, sweet little Seven. So easy to use,” she smiles while getting a hold of his legs, trapping and lashing them up too.  
“What?” He asks again, his voice is shaky. “Use?”  
“Did you really think you could break through me so easily? In such a short time? So cute. You are easy to read, and even easier to trick.”  
“But,” he stutters. Where did he went wrong? He felt...betrayed. Everything crumbled down hitting him like a brick.  
She leans forward and place a kiss on his head. “I look forward to meet you again, Seven. Soon.”

Soon they will find him. Tied up like a fucking beginner. Project 606 escaped. He will be punished. MC gave him hope. That's what bothered him the most. How could she dare to give him something that doesn’t exist? That could make him looking forward for a day to come?  
“Who is the sadist now, MC?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret Santa for prongsie on Tumblr. It's my very first time writing such explicit nsfw stuff ;-; OMGGGGG


End file.
